


A Kiss is a Wish Your Heart Makes

by Crowley_I_Am_Charmed



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Cuteness overload, Fluff, I Told You I Will Go Down With This Ship, Love Confessions, M/M, Rated T for language, Wonho Is Only Mentioned Through Text
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 05:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17616197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowley_I_Am_Charmed/pseuds/Crowley_I_Am_Charmed
Summary: "Chae Hyungwon, how stupid can you be?"





	A Kiss is a Wish Your Heart Makes

Hyungwon laid in bed, surrounded by darkness, heart pounding. He's not sure how it happened, but he managed to turn his world upside down in less than 10 seconds.

 

**_20 Minutes Ago_ **

   Hyungwon and Hyunwoo were sitting on the couch, boxes of fried chicken on the table in front of them. The rest of the group decided to go out to dinner and movie, yet Hyungwon and Hyunwoo stayed at the dorm, wanting to just relax. As Hyungwon finished off another wing, Hyunwoo decided to abruptly strike up a rather interesting conversation. 

 

"Hyungwon, why haven't you gone on any dates?"

Hyungwon gasped, which caused the chicken to get stuck in his throat, which began a coughing fit. Hyunwoo started patting his back, while Hyungwon waved his hand, signaling he was okay, as he grabbed his glass of water to swallow the chicken down. "Christ hyung, you can't just spring that on me while I'm eating!"

"Sorry," Hyunwoo said bashfully, rubbing that back of his neck. "I was just curious. I mean, with you... coming out to us and everything, I thought that you would... be going on dates?"

Hyungwon eyed the leader cautiously. Hyunwoo certainly didn't seem comfortable having this conversation, yet he was the one that started it. "I haven't really thought about it, honestly." Hyungwon started. "I mean, we've been so busy lately, I haven't actively searched for a potential date." 

Hyunwoo fidgeted lightly, figuring out how to continue this conversation. Why did he all of a sudden care about what his members did with their love lives? Specifically, why did he care about _Hyungwon's_ love life?

"I mean," Hyunwoo paused to clear his throat, "It shouldn't be hard, right? I mean, I'm sure lots of guys would kill to go on a date with you."

Hyungwon snorted softly. "I don't see a line of admirers at our door, do you, hyung?" 

"Maybe you're not looking at the right door?"

"Meaning?" replied Hyungwon with confusion. _"Where was this coming from?"_

Hyunwoo cleared his throat again, wincing at the awkward position he put the both of them in. "I don't know," he said with a forced chuckle. "Forget I said anything."

"Kinda hard to, when this all came out of nowhere, literally." Hyungwon muttered as he turned to Hyunwoo. "Hyung, you're not secretly trying to set me up with someone, are you?"

Hyunwoo's eyes widened, choking an a gulp of air. "Of course not! I just-- god I'm bad at talks like this. I just want you to be happy, you know? You're very important to me, you deserve love too."

Hyungwon bit down hard on his bottom lip. His feelings were bubbling inside, about ready to erupt. His earlier conversation with Hoseok after the boys left came back to him.

**Hoseok: Make sure you use protection Wonnie! Take advantage of the alone time you two will have!**

**Hyungwon: I will choke you.**

**Hoseok: I'm sure that'd be better suited for Hyunwoo hyung ;)**

 

Hyungwon twisted the hem of his shirt between his fingers, thinking of how to get himself out of this situation. "Hyung, I--"

"Oh god," Hyunwoo shot off the couch, standing before Hyungwon. "I made you uncomfortable." Hyunwoo smacked his forehead, muttering incoherent words under his breath.

Hyungwon hastily hopped off the couch, waving his hands at Hyunwoo. "No, no! You just shocked me is all!" Hyungwon took a step closer to Hyunwoo, patting him on the shoulder. "Really, it's fine, no--"

"I shouldn't have pried, I'm sorry." Hyunwoo rushed out. "I think I was just afraid that you were hiding some secret boyfriend or something, and didn't trust telling me."

Hyungwon froze, shocked. How could Hyunwoo think that? "Hyung, I would never do that! You know you and the members would be the first to know if I was dating someone."

Hyunwoo looked at Hyungwon, with a soft, yet hurt look. Hyungwon's breath hitched. "Then why have you been so distant from me lately?"

Hyungwon gulped, unsure of what to do. _Do I lie? Do I tell him the truth?_ Hyungwon looked at his hyung, who looked like a kicked puppy. This wouldn't be so hard if he was trying to keep it a secret how "You're the only one I want to kiss."

Hyunwoo's head shot up, eyes wide. "What did you just say?"

Hyungwon tilted his head in confusion. "Huh?"

"I'm the only person you want to kiss?"

Hyungwon jumped back as if he been slapped.  _Oh my god, I said that out loud._ Hyungwon, whimpered out of a mixture of embarassment and fear, then turned around an ran to his room, ignoring Hyunwoo's calling of his name.

 

**_Present Time_ **

Hyungwon sighed, trying to figure out how to get out of this mess. Unfortunately, Hoseok was making things worse, rather than helping.

**Hoseok: You 'accidentally' said you wanted to kiss him.**

**Hyungwon: Yup.**

**Hoseok: And his response?**

**Hyungwon: Wouldn't know, I booked it to my room before he could say a thing.**

**Hoseok: Chae Hyungwon, how stupid can you be?**

**Hyungwon: Fuck you too!**

**Hoseok: I'm serious. Did you forget you two share the room?**

 

Hyungwon stared at Hoseok's reply. "Fuck, he's right." he moaned. He knew he couldn't kick Hyunwoo out of the room because of his stupid mistake, but at the same time, he wasn't sure if he could handle seeing Hyunwoo right now. He could picture it now:

_"Hyungwon, I think it's sweet that you have feeling for me, but I don't feel the same way."_

   Hyungwon shook the thoughts out of his head, and sat up.  _Might as well get this over with._ he thought as he went to face Hyunwoo. As if the universe was looking for more ways to fuck him over, Hyunwoo was on the other side of the door, fist raised, ready to knock. Hyunwoo slowly lowered his arm, and gave a small wave. Hyungwon raised his hand lightly as a response. For a few moments, neither moved, neither spoke. Hyunwoo was looking at Hyungwon, who in turn was look at the floor. Hyunwoo cleared his throat, causing Hyungwon to slowly raise his head, bracing himself for the rejection.

 

"I can't let you kiss me, until you go on a date with me." Hyunwoo whispered.

Hyungwon's jaw dropped, heartbeat going faster than roller coaster. "Excuse me?"

Hyunwoo wrung his hands, looking at the wall behind Hyungwon, rather than at his group mate. "I've liked you for a while, but I don't want to kiss you unless you're willing to go on a date with me."

Hyungwon's mind was reeling.  _Holy shit, he likes me too. He wants to kiss me too! He wants to date me!!!!!_ Hyungwon laughed softly, grabbing Hyunwoo's hand. Hyunwoo instantly looked up into Hyungwon's eyes, seeing nothing but fondness; it made his breath hitch. 

"Son Hyunwoo, will you go on a date with me?"

**Author's Note:**

> I had some creative energy I needed to get out, so here you go! This is garbage, I'm sorry.  
> ALSO, MX comeback February 18th!


End file.
